


who the hell let these bottoms near a stove?!?!

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Life, Fluff, Komaegi Week 2020, M/M, some swearing and komaeda being a tease, these two do not need to be near a stove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: Komaegi week day 1: cookingThere's a reason why Hinata never left his two roomates alone in the kitchen...too bad he's on vacation now and you have two very hungry luckies.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122
Collections: Komaegi Week 2020





	who the hell let these bottoms near a stove?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to komaegi week! I absolutely loooove these two boys and I hope to see more of them in the future with fluff and them just being dorks uwu

It was fine at first. 

Always is.

Just two guys that just happened to get hungry and their friend who had all the cooking skills had left two days ago for a vacation with his twin brother. 

Usually it wouldn’t be a problem to just go out to eat or order something online.

But it was currently 3am and neither one was willing to go outside in the icy winds of February.

“Komaeda-kun what was the temperature supposed to be set on again?” 

“350 degrees I believe is what the back says.” The elder male grabbed said package of pizza rolls. 

Naegi grins, putting the tray of pizza rolls into the oven. “And here Hinata-kun said we wouldn’t be able to cook by ourselves!” 

“Ah well there was that one time we ended up exploding the microwave after heating up leftovers.” Of course he just had to remind him of that one time. It was one time give him some slack!

Whining he rubs his hands down his face. “How was I supposed to know he left the fork inside the bowl still!” 

Komaeda shrugs. “Beats me. Could be worse, remember that one time I forgot to put water into my ramen cup and set the fire alarm off?” 

They both sighed at the memory, Hinata scolded the white haired male and forbade him from touching the microwave for a month. Sandwiches became his best friend during that time. But it sucked because at some point he really really wanted toast for breakfast and Hinata screamed when he realized he was going to use the toaster. 

“So ...While we wait, what should we do?” Komaeda shrugged, looking over the back of the package once more. “It says we have 30 to 35 minutes before they’re done so we have time to do anything.” 

“We could watch a movie or play a round or two of a card game?”

“Oooor we could cuddle for a bit since Hinata-kun isn’t home?” Komaeda grins, pulling the other male into his arms, nuzzling his face into his soft locks. 

“You think he suspects us? Since you know, we haven’t said anything yet.” 

“Mmm probably not, Hinata-kun is quite dense. He didn’t even realize that Tsumiki and Mioda were dating after like two months of them being together and he saw them kiss one another.” 

Naegi snickers, “Really? I thought everyone knew they had a thing for one another.”

“Ah well it did take some time for you to realize I had a thing for you as well little sunshine.” 

He stutters, cheeks tinted pink. “I-I wasn’t sure if you did or didn’t because you flirted with Hianta-kun at first too!” 

Komaeda blinks, “I was? I’ve known Hianta-kun since high school, I thought it was normal best friend behavior?” 

“Not really, or could just be that you’re just like really really gay.”

He hums with a nod. “Yeaa that could be it too. I never hid my sexuality, didn’t see a need for it.” 

“I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to do so,” Naegi looks up with a soft smile kissing his chin.

“It wasn’t too bad, I somehow managed to score a very cute boyfriend despite how terrible I can be.” 

Naegi frowns, pinching his cheek. “What did I say about that? You’re not terrible and are more than wonderful. I’m still surprised you actually liked me over some of the other guys like Hinata.”

Komaeda tilts his head, leading him to the couch in the next room pizza rolls now forgotten. Plopping down on the couch he pulls the other to lay on top of him. “And why’s that? You’re plenty cute, very kind, and actually quite smart.” 

“Ah well...Just I didn’t feel like I seemed like your type.”

“Eh? How’s that?” His fingers were now in Naegi’s hair, the other sighing softly. Having his hair played with by the other was on that top list of things he loved that the other would do. Under cuddles and sleepy morning kisses he snuck in when he would come into his room in the middle of the night.

“You just seemed like the type of guy to me that would be more into someone more masculine and around your height...and more...built.” He mumbles out as he finishes, frowning deeply. 

“Ah I see. Just because I’ve shown interest in such types before doesn’t mean I’m not attracted to you any less.”   
“But I’m so tiny and I don’t have any muscles at all!” He protests, Komaeda putting a finger to his lips. 

“Now now who’s the one worried about such things. That’s usually my thing to do. You’re usually so confident in who you are, why would something so little like that bother you sunshine?”

He shrugs, sighing deeply. 

“Makoto Naegi, you are so much more than just being tiny or average. You have such redeeming qualities about you that I absolutely adore. “ 

“Like what?” He huffs, curious as to what he would say. Not that he was fishing for compliments but wanted to truly know what he saw in him. 

“Like how your hair is so soft and such a beautiful color, I like running my hands through it and occasionally yanking on it during more intimate times.” He grins as Naegi squeaks, hiding his face into his chest. “Or how your eyes are such a lovely shade or green. When you’re overjoyed about something they light up and sparkle, it makes my heart clench and my breath is took away. And how you are always so kind to me, even when I step out of line with others, or when I sometimes become a grouch in the morning time you somehow always seem to know how to make it dissolve away.”

He hums, the tips of his ears were now red. And most likely his face as well, it was a shame that Komaeda couldn’t see it due to his hiding but it was endearing to see him all flustered. 

“And your kisses are always so sweet and you taste like warm honey. And smell so good too...And when you moan-”

“That-! That’s good! I think I get it now!” His head pops up, looking like a small red tomato. 

“Eheheh my apologies, like I’ve said before, I'm quite shameless and don’t know how to keep my mouth shut once I start babbling.” 

“You’re not that bad! Just affectionate, overly affectionate at times..” Not that he really minded it at all. Praises from Komaeda were something that he’d happily give out, something that Naegi secretly liked- just sometimes he got a little carried away with. 

“Mmm right. It’s not too much..Right?”

Naegi shakes his head pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Not at all, I enjoy it. And you should do you know. You’re really wonderful. “

“No-” He was silenced by Naegi’s finger over his lips.   
“Hush now, you’re a wonderful person and amazing boyfriend. Even if you just don’t know it yet.” 

Komaeda smiles, pressing a soft kiss to his finger lifting himself up to kiss at his adorable boyfriend’s lips instead.

And that’s how they stayed for a good 45 minutes, just lost in one another with soft touches and kisses. Until there was a burning smell in the air…

“THE PIZZA ROLLS!!!” Both male’s eyes widen as they both scrambled to get their now very most likely inedible food. 

Smoke was pouring out from the over into the living room causing the fire alarm to go off along with the sprinklers in the kitchen. Soaking both boys as one grabbed oven mitts to get the pizza rolls out and the other something to fan over by the alarm to get it to go off and stop the sprinklers. Which really didn’t work...for the first 15 minutes. 

After all was said and done, both boys were completely soaked, cold, and still hungry.

Looking down at the pan full of soggy burnt pizza rolls Komaeda sighed, “Hinata-kun is going to kill us.”

“Not if we don’t tell him..”

“.....I won’t say anything if you won’t say anything..?”

“Deal.”

Throwing away the remains of their failed attempt at basic cooking, they redressed and headed into Naegi’s room for cuddles for the rest of the night sleeping soundly, agreeing to order some breakfast in the morning instead of even trying to touch anything in the kitchen.

And to this day Hinata can still not figure out what happened to one of his favorite pans and that bag of pizza rolls he left while he was on his trip. What a shame.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I hope to get a few more stories in between work oof
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and criticism is always appreciated!  
> Til next time! <3


End file.
